A Sad Story
by Wetdry
Summary: A terrible twist of fate forces a one-time martial artist to start his life over. Ranma/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma woke up one day to find something terribly wrong with him.

"I fight like crap today!" he said as Akane slapped him around like a rag doll.

Mind you, she did this all the time, but usually Ranma just put up with it out of misguided chivalry. But this time he really couldn't stop her, even if he tried.

"RANMA NO BA -!" Akane stopped mid-catch phrase. "Screw it, for some reason I'm just not feeling it today."

Taking pity on her punching bag, Akane took her leave.

"Just what the hell happened back there?" said an irritated Ranma. He decided to put off further sparring, in favor of some solitary practice.

But things were worse than he'd feared.

"OH NO IT CAN'T BE!"

"What is it, said Ranma's father, Genma.

"I FORGOT MY MARTIAL ARTS!" cried a sad Ranma.

"You what? And you dare call yourself my son?" Genma jumped into the pond and became a panda. "I have no son! And from this moment I'm a panda forever!" He walked away from the dojo, and out of everyone's lives.

Later, Ranma broke the news to the Tendo family.

"In that case," said Soun, "the engagement is off."

"YAAAY!" said Ranma and Akane. But then Ranma realized something.

"Then that means...?" said Ranma.

"Yes," said Soun, "it means you no longer have a home here."

Ranma soon found himself on the streets. Without his ability to defend himself, his former rivals took this chance to be mean to him at every occasion.

"AAAAAARGGH STOP IT!" he said as Mousse and Ryoga took turns splashing hot and cold water on him just to see how many times they could make him change sexes in a minute."

"Cut it out you two!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The two tormenters left, their fun spoiled.

"Who are you?" said Ranma.

"My name is Alexia Janice Crystallis," said Ranma's new friend.

That night, Ranma moved in with Alexia's family.

"This is your bedroom," said Alexia. Actually, it was the attic, but that was better than nothing.

After a lifetime as a martial artist, Ranma found himself facing a new beginning, one without anything familiar to him. Still, he hoped his Anything Goes philosophy would continue to serve him in his new, non-fighting life.

Little did Ranma and Alexia know of the tragedy that awaited them.

[A/N: This'll be a two- or three-shot. Oh, and please feel totally free to "steal" my OC. After all, we "steal" canon characters everytime we write fanfiction, amirite?] 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma had been living with Alexia and her parents for over a year. In that time, he'd come to learn the emptiness of his previous life. That there was more to life than violence.

"I just got back from getting groceries," said Ranma.

"You know where it all goes," said Alexia.

"Until a year ago, I never thought life could be this good. My curse even went away! Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl!"

"I should know!"

They both laughed.

"Say," said Ranma, "would you like to go to a movie?"

"Sure," said Alexia, "why not?"

After Ranma's part-time job, he took Alexia out for a date. Yeah, a date. They'd finally realized their feelings for each other. It helped that she wasn't looking for excuses to hit him.

The movie was garbage, unfortunately, but they nonetheless managed to have a good time.

After the movie was over, the couple were on their way home.

"Give me your money!" said a man with a gun.

"Let's just do what he says," said Alexia.

They handed over their valuables to him. Once they'd done so, however, he shot Ranma anyway, before taking off.

"RANMA!" Alexia screamed, as her boyfriend fell over. "Why? Why'd you do that?"

She quickly tended to Ranma's wounds, but it was clear he was in bad shape.

It took nearly half an hour to get him to the hospital. None of this so-called family or "friends" ever showed up.

Alexia waited, terrified of the possible outcome. Finally, a doctor came out.

"Is he okay?" she said.

The doctor had a unhappy look on his face. "You should... go see him," he said.

At that moment, her heart was crushed, with the knowledge of what was to come. Still, she owed it to him to be there.

"Alexia?" said Ranma, his life fading fast.

"No! Ranma!" she cried. "You can't leave me!"

"It's alright. You're going to be alright. Please, live on, for..."

Ranma had breathed his last.

"NO!" Alexia fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

And so a young man's attempt at a fresh start cut tragically short.

[A/N: Most other writers would add more after that, but I don't feel there's anything more for this fic to say. And on that note...]

THE END 


End file.
